Just us left
by Hiyotsui88
Summary: Amu hinamori is one of the last remaining Fae. she has been locked away her whole life until she is broken free by a gorgeous blue haired man, who seems to be just like her. what romance will ensue their meeting.
1. Chapter 1

The dark room they hide me in is so lonely at times. Just because society won't except the way I look they lock me away in the attic. My own sister doesn't even know of my existence here. she has become the only heir to the family fortune.

You see, the Hinamori family is one of the richest families in the kingdom. Seiyo has 4 rich families that stand above all other citizens; the Hinamoris (DUH), the Hotori's, the Mashiro's,and lastly the Fujisaki's.

Each family has at least one child already, an heir to the family fortune and in charge of carrying on the bloodline. My family has two children, me and my sister ami. For the knowledge of everyone in town, including my sister, my mother's first child died shortly after birth and Ami is the only heir to the family name. The only people that know of my existence are my maid, Yaya Yuiki, and my best friend, Kukai Souma.

Yes the girl locked up actually has a friend. The only person my parents will actually let me talk to since they think I'll go insane if I just sit up here staring at a wall and talking to myself. Kukai is the family guard. Well technically he's a guard in training. The Souma family has been guards since centuries ago and now they serve as guards for all the rich families in the kingdom.

Once a month, during the night, my parents let me out of the attic with Kukai and Yaya as my guards and I get to go down to the lake and have a bit of fresh air. That's where this story starts...

"Kukai hurry up!" I called running down the road towards the shining lake. The moon high in the sky as we made our way out into the warm night.

"Amu, you must be quiet. We can't attract attention to ourselves or we will get found out." he scolded with an unusual stern face. The usually playful boy always had to be the responsible party on our little outings.

"Well I'm sorry, Yaya and I are almost there but you lagged behind. Come on, we don't have long out so we have to maximize our playtime." the smile that covered my face was impossibly big.

"I swear, even though you're 16 you act like a little 4 year old." he groaned sighing in my direction.

"Hey! I don't get to have actual fun that often so let me have a pass when I do. We can go back to being slightly more mature teenagers tommorow when we get back, but right now we're going to have fun and you are required to join." and with that I skipped off toward Yaya who was already in her bathing suit about to jump into the warm water.

"Come on Amu-chii!" she called waving frantically

"If you two don't quiet down we're going to get caught by someone from town and then we are going to be in trouble with your parents Amu!" these things always made him an old lady with her panties stuck all the way up her butt.

"Cool down. No one can hear us from hear this lake is completely secluded and no one from town comes down here. Thats the only reason papa allows us to come down here once in a while." waving him off, I threw off my cover up and jumped in the water. It was so warm it was amazing. I loved coming out here. This is the one place I fell free, this is the place where all the magic happens at night.

"Magic" stands for the sight I see every time we come to our lake. At the end is a field with long grass and beautiful flowers that only bloom at night. It was a birthday present from my mother. She pitied that I never got to go out, so she bought this piece of land and forbid the villagers from coming down here. She then spent a whole week planting a special type of flower that she found on her travels. The only bloom in the moonlight and were the most precious sight a human could see. She once told me when I was five that the fairies danced around these flowers at night and thats what makes them so special.

They radiated light, a special light that was unwelcome by the villagers. That is why I'm locked up in the first place. My hair is pink and my eyes are a gold that lights up. They would burn me alive for being a creature of the Fae.

The Fae had once run this kingdom and they were the most beautiful creatures one could meet. But their true faces were shown in the day light. They were monsters that would seduce humans and feast on their vitality. The very few villagers left, the Mashiro's, the Hotori's, the Fujisaki's, the Tsukiyomi's and the Hinamori's killed them as the slept. The only thing that no one knows was that one of the Fae had been kept by the Hinamori's. They kept them locked up and would use their blood as an elixir. My ancestor was a scientist and experimented with this creatures blood. His goal was to create an elixir of eternity. He was baffled on how the Fae were immortal and was determined to recreate that effect for his family and friends.

Sadly, the elixir did not work as the scientist had wanted it to. To those he administered it to, they had started to change in unexplainable ways. Their eyes would glow and their hair would change colors and other things. They were always aggresive and quite the dominatrix.

The Tsukiyomis had been found out and were killed, their house lit to a flame in the dead of the night. The Hinamori's had hid what they were for they feared the same fate. And that is how the families were cut down to five. The only thing left of the Fae now is the flowers that they had hidden in secret fields all around the world. Fae are now just stories and folklore passed down by the families of the kingdom.

Only we know what is true. The hinamori's, who used to be skeptics, are exposed to this secret. They are the only part Fae left in the whole world. I am the only living half Fae alive. And with me, the fae will be an extinct species.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo second chapter lets keep going!**

**enjoy the story and review. I'd love some suggestions so I can make everyone happy :) **

* * *

Last time:

_Only we know what is true. The hinamori's, who used to be skeptics, are exposed to this secret. They are the only part Fae left in the whole world. I am the only living half Fae alive. And with me, the fae will be an extinct species_.

(Amus's POV)

As we arrived at the field in our swimsuits Yaya and Kukai unloaded the row boat they took here. I however am soaked to the brim with water and am enjoying the warm breeze that blows onto my wet skin. Suddenly its all dark and there is something on top of my head. A lift it off to find Kukai running towards the middle of the field with a towel wrapped around his neck like a cape.

I take the towel that was thrown on me, probably by Kukai, and dry off.  
Walking towards the middle, that's our spot. We would talk the night away and watch the flowers bloom at midnight when the moon was at its highest. It was also the spot where every time we came here, Yaya and Kukai would ask me to sing. Then I would deny them and say something along the lines of "I'm horrible" or something like that, and they would continue to beg until I caved and sang them a song.

"Hey Amu would you sing that song again, it's my favorite!" Kukai said laying on his towel with his eyes shut.

"But-" I started

"No buts Amu! You promised last time that everytime we came here you would sing for us, and if you don't we won't come here again!" he said sitting up and crossing his arms.

"Fine!" I pouted

"?feathers floating down  
slowly in the night  
the stars gleaming till dawn  
but the feather was gone.  
the wind picking up  
the moon going down  
the girl standing alone  
with no one around  
a whistle breaking through  
the silent night  
all that is left  
is the bright light?"

"That was wonderful Amu-chi" Yaya cheered wiping tears from her eyes

"Yeah Amu, I can't believe you don't like to sing" he said sadly

"You know exactly why I don't like to sing" I replied

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know why you don't like to sing but that doesn't mean your not good. You're fantastic Amu-chi and you know it!" she said snidely.

"Let's get back before sunrise. We can't be late or we'll be late." Kukai claimed standing and gathering our contents and loading it back into the row boat.

"Kukai?" I called after him. He stood, frozen staring with all the blankets and towels in his hands.  
Suddenly a scream erupted from the other side of the lake as did a light that could only be caused by fire.

"Down with the bloody beast!" a voice called from the other side.

"Amu!" he called dropping whatever was in his arms. He ran towards me with an impossible speed gripping my arm and dragging me towards the woods. Yaya was already there waiting for us with cloaks that I had no idea she had.

"We must go! We don't have much time!" she called, seemingly mature for the moment even though she was the most childish person I know.

"Whats happening?"

Kukai stopped briefly looking into my eyes "They heard you sing, someone must have been nearby. Although there are few, some believers are still around the town and if one of them heard we are in danger, you are in danger we must leave immediately to keep you safe." his stern face spoke with authority just like the guard he was raised to be. I couldn't have been prouder. he finally reached his goal.

*******  
(Flashback 7 years earlier)

"Hey Amu! you up yet?" the high pitched male voice rang around the attic

"Be quiet you idiot we don't want anyone to hear us now do we" I said from my arts and crafts table.

"Right, I know that. Guess what?" he was way to enthusiastic in the morning  
"What?" I gaped

"One day, when I'm older I'll be a guard just like all of my brothers and then I'll protect you from all the mean people out there." he grinned and swooshed his arms back and forth for dramatics. He truly was my best friend in the whole world.

"I'm sure you'll do great if you train everyday and work REALLLYYY hard" the small me said proudly

"Thanks Amu!" and he wrapped his scrawny arms around my small body

(end of flash back)

"Amu! Run before they get here!" they said a few steps ahead of me. And with that, I ran for my life through the ever twisting path in the woods. Jumping fallen trees and ducking low branches. Kukai and Yaya were having trouble keeping up with my pace.

We slowly rounded the edge of the woods down to a path that lead the long way to town.

"Okay, don't run, don't attract attention, but do hurry back to the house. We'll take lead. Amu, this is very important keep your hood up and head down. You must not be seen or it will be the death of you"

The serious air was choking me and my head was swinging with all the thoughts running amuck inside my brain.

"Hood up Amu!" he quietly yelled pulling it up himself. He continued to grab my hand and pull me down the road.

*******  
"What have you done!" father's face was beat red as screamed at me and Kukai

"You were almost caught and that would mean the end of all three of you- where did Yaya go?" he stopped staring at the empty space besides me.

"Mama pulled her away to finish her chores or something like that." I said quietly staring at my feet.

"Oh, Amu, I'm not mad at you. I'm just scared. Your mother and I, we do love you, very much so. We don't know what we would do if you died because of this stupid curse. But seen as you almost were caught last night, you may ot leave that attic EVER again."

"But papa-"

"No buts Amu. Kukai would you mind taking her back to her room. You may stay with her until dinner and then your brothers asked for you to return home."

"Of course sir" he said with respect and duty clear in his voice.

"Lets go Kukai!" I stomped away like an angry child.

*******  
"What are you going to do?" Kukai sat at the table resting his head in his hands looking bored out of his mind.

"Like I can do anything, I'm forever stuck up here with no life. I'll end up withering away up here until someone notices the stench." I continued to burry my head into the mound of blankets on my bed.

"Come on Hinamori, its not like its the end of the world, at least you have me and Yaya still, ne?"

"Thanks for trying Kukai. Anyway when did you start calling me Hinamori again? when was it last, around 3 years ago?" I teased seeing the blush from across the dark room.

"S-Shut up! I always call you that when your upset. And don't you ask why, I just do." and he got up and walked towards the stairs. "I'll be back in a minute. Yaya wanted help carrying in some groceries when she got back. I swear it'll only take 10-15 minutes tops." and then he left me in the window-less room sitting silently with my thoughts.

'And forever more the Fae will cease to exist with the end of my life. All the fae blood running through our bloodlines has ceased to have been passed down and I am the last Hinamori cursed by this blood. The last in the world cursed by this blood.'

* * *

**WOW thats an intense ending for you. haha just joking.**

**Please review I'd love Constructive criticism. well until next time. **


End file.
